Heart Bleed
by ForbiddenAppleTree
Summary: I held my breath. I knew what they were. Each drop of blood sounded out like bombs. They seemed stiff... for now. This is my official first story, so give me come pointers. Enjoy!
1. Expectations

Nicci's Note: I have a lot to explain. If you didn't read my last author's note, then let me reiterate. I love my characters and my plot, but the words and flow… It wasn't enough to keep me content. So, for all of you who had actually bothered (Thank-You!) to continuously check for updates, I'm extremely sorry. I hope you'll still review my new one because it will be the best! I'm keeping my characters by the way. Jhillian and Jhesibelle will survive. With that introduction I give you the new and improved version of… Heart Bleed. (Don't you love that title?) I am not Stephenie Meyer or her publishing company, so I do not own any of her books, ideas, characters, or awesomeness.

Heart Bleed By Nicci or ForbiddenAppleTree

Preface

Jhillian had never anticipated much about her death. She had recognized the inevitable fact that it would come, but she thought that she would be well on in her years. Even if she had assumed that she would be killed drastically, she would have never imagined this.

Her friends and family stood protectively in front her and her sister, risking their lives for a lost cause. All of them, every last one, would be slaughtered slowly and cruelly by their kind. There would be no mercy, so there was no point in believing so.

The predator strolled, casually forward, until he was positioned in front of Jhillian. She sucked in perhaps her last breath of air, wincing at the used-to-be sweet scent.

He leaned in close to her, his icy breath on her exposed neck. She would die. Not with an attempt to save her life or even a scream. Just a silent, noble death.

Nicci's Note: That was short, I know. It was a preface though… I named the story this because a heart is a human need and a drop of blood is a vampire's survival drink. Please review!


	2. Fate

Nicci's Note: It feels great to be back! Okay, my first chapter rewritten! I am not Stephenie Meyer or her publishing company, so I do not own any of her books, ideas, characters, or awesomeness.

Heart Bleed By Nicci or ForbiddenAppleTree

Chapter One: Fate

_For whatever reason, you must not believe you are just a given._

_Everything that happens to you in your life is fate._

_If you continue to live through mistakes, then that is a blessing._

Jhillian's POV

The hazy blue night was bleached with silver streaks of moonlight. It illuminated the inside of our car, glittering off the glass and blood on the seats. The entire situation was depressing, seeing the new station wagon crushed, the people dying.

I glanced at my sister's coma-like state. Blood gushed out of a wound on the side of her head, its flow unending. She breathed in swallowing it with no way to move her mouth away.

Gently, I nudged her with my shoe. She groaned, but rolled onto her back; to cleaner air.

"Thanks," I murmured. The one time she listens to me is when she's nearly dead.

The sky abruptly lit up, showing a skinny flash of lightening farther out in the forest. Rain began to rhythmically drum on the roof. Again, the dark whitened, yet the lightening was near.

The pouring rain was muffled by a greater sound. It was the distant crack of a tree's trunk breaking. I had only heard it a few times in Texas, but each signaled danger.

I leaned forward, trying to open the child safety locks. My fingers barely brushed against the back of the passenger seat.

Hastily, I squirmed and jerked around, struggling to slide from under the the jammed seatbelt. I could immediately feel a relief from the pressure that used to be on my lungs as I moved free.

The roof's metal let out an ugly screeching sound… Then, I could feel it.

Jagged bark scraped against my neck and back, blood easily trickled out onto my clothes. Branches from the window side swung in and slashed my cheek and arm. I fought against the stinging pain, looping my arm stupidly between the branches. SNAP!

Tears spurted from my eyes, the break was obvious. I didn't bother to pull away, just hung there like a forgotten flag. The world went dim.

Jhesibelle's POV

I let my eyes open slowly, taking in all the damage. I knew the silence in the car too well. It was Death's music. The eerie sounds of nothing.

"Doll," My voice was scratchy from fear and blood. I could see her silhouette against the window. Her arm was disorientated in the tree. My eyes felt watery.

"Why?" I looked out the window, into the dusk. "Why?"

My eyes lost their focus for a while and the scenery became a blur. That didn't stop me from seeing the figure approaching my window. I wanted to be brave, to keep quiet, but so much had happened in a short time. I screamed.

Glass flew out in every direction, a pale hand cracking it without using pressure. A smiling face watched my, its eyes warm amber. Blood was tattooed around his mouth. He watched me for a bit, his face softening as he saw my fearful expression.

"Shh… Don't be afraid…" He leaned closer into the window and snapped.

******

Two others snatched him away from the car, coaxing him into calming down. He was still snapping as the muscular one towed him away.

I froze with disbelief as the other one reached out to me. I let him save me from our car. He was beautiful, even with the strained expression on his face. With a hint of disgust, he placed me down on the grass and strolled to the other side to get my sister.

He pulled the door, so that it could easily open ad snatched Doll with that same look. The stranger carried her to me and set her down.

"Wait here," His voice flowed with trust, yet doubt. I stayed.

******

The car was more comfortable than I'd expected, soft seats and even movements. Each of them seemed strained, especially the blond one.

"Where are we going?" I stared at the bronze-haired one, he was the only one who talk to me.

"The hospital. You're sister is dying." He glanced at me. "And you're not doing much better."

I nodded, watch the stars speeding behind us. For once, they didn't seem bright.

Nicci's Note: Yeah! Read and review because this story is on a roll!


End file.
